Various methods of folding webs are known in the art. For example, folding boards, folding bars, vacuum folders, and the like, and combinations thereof have been used in various converting operations such as disposable absorbent article manufacturing. However, as disposable absorbent articles have become more “garment-like” the manufacturing processes, including the folding processes, have become more complex. For example, the folding processes may include folding webs having multiple layers of material, discrete attachments, cut away portions, and the like, and combinations thereof. Traditional folding processes are not suited to fold such complex webs. Therefore, there remains a need for a method and apparatus for folding a complex web during high-speed converting operations.